


Gifts

by xenasbich



Category: Xena - Fandom, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gift Giving, Pre-Relationship, cutest girlfriends in all of ancient greece, they aren't together yet but we're going to assume theyre both crushing HARD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenasbich/pseuds/xenasbich
Summary: It's been a long day for Gabrielle and Xena's a big softie, really.





	Gifts

The day had been long. Longer than usual, she was sure of it. They’d rescued a princess, stopped some bandits, returned a stolen relic to a priest, tried to bargain with a lesser-god, and lost their waterskin somewhere along the way. To top it all off, Gabrielle had stupidly tripped mid-fight, twisting her ankle, and Xena had had to come defend her instead of focussing on the job.

Truly, all she wanted was a long, hot bath and to rest her still-tender ankle. Unfortunately, the best they had come up with was a small stream and a fire to warm the water.

Gabrielle sighed and tipped her head back. To be fair, it was a nice night. The moon was big and close, the air was clear and warm, and there was a gentle breeze to keep them company beneath the stars.

The fire snapped quietly as the water above it steamed and hissed, and Gabrielle smiled softly to herself as she felt someone settle in on the furs beside her.

“How’s your ankle?” Xena’s gentle concern came close to her ear, and she turned to face her friend.

She was close. Oh, she was so close. Warmth flushed her cheeks and she dipped her head, hiding the blush as she looked down at her feet.

“Still a little sore but I’ll be fine. It’s not serious, you said so yourself.”

Xena _hmm_’d and brushed her fingers lightly over Gabrielle’s ankle, checking for bruises, probably, or giving her friend reassurance. Gabrielle loved these moments. Just the two of them, by the fire, taking care of each other, when Xena’s hard exterior would fall, just for a time, just enough for her to see, maybe, the woman Xena would have been had her life not led her down the wrong paths.

Xena withdrew her hand and Gabrielle’s leg felt cool, despite the warmth of the night. Xena rustled about beside her before turning back.

“Here. Got you something.”

Gabrielle blinked, surprised, as Xena pressed something into her hands. If her breath hitched a little at the feeling of Xena’s hands on hers, that was nobody’s business.

“Did I forget it was my own birthday?” she asked, teasing to hide the overwhelming rush of affection she felt as she looked down at the small parcel.

Xena chuckled, nudged her with her elbow, jostling Gabrielle. The pair shared a fond smile.

“Just thought you might like it.” Plain. Simple. A shrug. A smile still in her voice.

Curious, Gabrielle pulled at the string holding the scrap of fabric together. The thought of Xena wrapping a present for her made her insides flip-flop. Putting care and attention into anything other than her weapons or Argo, and for her no less. It was a special thought to her.

“Oh, Xena. It’s beautiful.”

An inkwell, pale green glass decorated with swirls and small gems of bright blue. It twinkled in the firelight, small spots of light dancing on her palm as she turned it over in her hands.

She turned to her friend, her heart full of warmth and happiness and love.

Xena’s expression almost took Gabrielle’s breath away. A small, soft smile played across her lips, her eyes were fond, wandering across Gabrielle’s face before finally meeting her gaze. Gabrielle smiled, not caring if Xena could see the flush across her cheeks. Being with Xena on any day made her happy, so happy, but Gods, this was the happiest she’d been in so long.

“Thank you, Xena.”

In a beat, the moment was over. Xena cleared her throat, shrugged, and made to stand again.

“Well, you know. I just thought you could use a spare. Anyway, the water’s probably ready if you wanted to-”

Gabrielle stopped her, a hand on her arm, and drew herself up beside her friend, wincing as she forgot and put her weight on her bad ankle. Xena’s hand covered her own in concern.

“I mean it, really. Thank you.” The weight of her feelings were evident in her voice, but she didn’t much care. She wanted Xena to know how much this meant to her. 

Xena’s lips twisted into one of her half-smiles, and a huff of laughter escaped her.

“Anything for you, Gabrielle.” The simple, fond honesty in her voice made Gabrielle brave, and she rose up on her toes to press her lips to Xena’s cheek. Xena started, clearly not expecting it, and her movement caused her head to turn ever so slightly, and Gabrielle found her lips meeting the corner of Xena’s in a soft almost-kiss.

She felt Xena smile, and the simple movement of her friend’s lips beneath her own caused her cheeks to burn. She pulled away, but Xena turned her head downward, probably to look at Gabrielle as she withdrew, and their lips brushed softly as they followed the same path. It took everything within Gabrielle not to push back, to just kiss her there and then, but she couldn’t do that. She didn’t want to risk their friendship for the sake of her feelings.

“Thanks again, Xena.” Her voice was shaky.

She cleared her throat and met Xena’s eyes. The expression on her friend’s face was soft but unreadable, the smile still playing across her lips.

She dipped her head, smiling, looking down at the inkwell.

“I, uh. I’d better go put this somewhere safe.”

“Oh, you do that. Don’t want any harm coming to your second-best inkwell, now.”

Gabrielle scoffed, thwacked Xena on the arm, and laughed at the mock-hurt face Xena pulled.

“Alright, you. The water’s definitely ready by now. Go before you scare off our next attacker with your stench, huh.”

Another whack.

“Hey! If anyone smells it’s you, fishy leather lady.”

Gabrielle giggled, actually _giggled_ (what in Hades), as Xena’s expression turned dangerous, a playful spark in her eyes.

“You’re lucky you’re still holding that inkwell or you would be paying for that.”

“Oh, yeah?” Gabrielle couldn’t help it, drawn into the game, raising a brow in challenge.

Xena’s _mmm_ came out low, rumbling, a smirk on her face, and Gabrielle laughed again to cover whatever embarrassing sensation that was that just shivered its way down her spine.

Xena’s fingers wriggled in the air, reaching for Gabrielle’s waist to prod and tickle, and Gabrielle made a run for it, protesting as Xena’s laughter echoed behind her, but mercifully didn’t give chase.

Gabrielle grinned to herself as she wrapped the inkwell and buried it deep within her bag, nestled safely between scrolls and soft bandages.

She turned, catching Xena watching her fondly. Her friend turned away quickly, fetching a cloth and dumping it unceremoniously into the pot of water on the fire before standing, bringing the water to Gabrielle.

Xena settled her hand on Gabrielle’s shoulder for a brief moment before returning to the fire, leaving Gabrielle to herself.

She smiled to herself, warm inside and out. She was tired and she was sore, but the long day had ended better than she could have ever hoped, and her smile lasted long into her bath.

**Author's Note:**

> i might write more and if i do it's gonna get a bit porny because I can't help myself


End file.
